unamed for now help me pick a amazing title
by elphieistheshiz
Summary: a story about rachel and shelby they said they dident want eachother but what happenes when they are both very very wrong finn and rachel also play a very big part in this story i know i stink at summarys but please give this a chance
1. authors note

this is just a little authors note this is gonna be a rachel and shelby story with lots of fincheal in this story shelby did not adopt beth therefore did not quit carmel this takesplace after the first half of season 2 and finn and rachel did not break up and he never selpt with santanna i am going to leave the title unnamed because you guys can help me pick the title who who ever finds the 3 wicked or idina references can help me choose a title have fun and happy reading.

thanks miranda


	2. im hurting too

It was just another average day in Lima,Ohio for Rachel Berry it meant another day of slushies,name calling and knowing her mother didn't want her she could not wait till she was out of there and she could try her luck on Broadway she hopes its better than her mothers fate because she really didn't want to come back to only good things about this town was she was the female lead in glee and her amazing boyfriend Finn.

glee glee glee glee glee

Rachel woke up that morning to As Long as Your Mine from wicked it was kinda hers and Finns song they even sang it in glee. she did her morning workout and headed out the door. Even though her dream came true she got to meet her mother after all she still felt like something was missing meeting her didn't do its justice because after all she will have to see her mother once again afterall her and her mothers glee club will be at regionals and they are bound her meet again. she pulled into the school parking lot where she saw Finn waiting for her. she walked very fast over to him things were going very well for them. "hey babe" he said with a quick but meaningful kiss. They walked hand in hand into the school little did Finn know she was hurting more than anyone knew and all because of one Shelby Corcoran but no she never showed it but Shelby was hurting just was bad.

glee glee glee glee glee

Shelby was getting ready she had to drag herself out of bed she hasn't been herself in quite a while. She was always hurting because of what she did to her own daughter she ended it she said she couldn't do this anymore. she often thought to her self "why couldn't i just go to one stupid dinner with her then maybe the bond would have formed on both parts. she thinks that it could still be created so she wont give up shes Shelby fucking Corcoran and when she wants she gets it so she went to get in her car and went to Carmel she will eventually figure out a plan but her daughter was also thinking of a plan genes really are remarkable for them to be thinking of the same exact plan at the exact same time

hey guys i know this was really short but its just a needed chapter where i had to explain some things that are needed so i decided if anyone wants to help me pick a chapter name then you can but if you can spot a reference then you can pick a small thing that you would like to include in my story please review

Thanks ~Miranda~


	3. a cd and unwated guest

hey guys this is chapter 2 please remember you can help me pick the title to this story and any references remember to tell me and you can pick what you want me too put in the story

Rachel went though all of her daily classes and now was glee they were doing some show tunes and she sang some rent songs and that's when it hit her without you reminds Rachel of what happened with her and Shelby without you things are happening and shes missing out on all of it. And that's when it really hit her she remembers that Shelby sang her a song and gave her a CD so Rachel can do the same thing only sing Without You because its so perfect shes missing everything and she wants her to realize that its a duet so she will have Finn sing it. she explained everything to Finn and he agreed it was such a good idea and then she can know how much this is hurting Rachel. They went over to Rachel's house to record it for she has some recording equipment at her house and a piano and a drum set for Finn because she knows how much he loves to play. so they got started and after about three or four tries they finally got it right it took a good four or five hours but Finn nor Rachel minded because they loved spending time together. By the end of the song Rachel was crying as she did when she finished listening to I Dreamed a Dreamed. She put that song on her pod and often it made her cry herself to sleep. Her dads never knew this about Rachel and she didn't plan on telling them because she didn't want to make them feel bad and make them feel like they weren't good enough because Rachel loved them they gave her all she could ask for took her on trips to NYC bought her dance singing and even acting lessons and best of all what Shelby never did supported her in what ever she wanted to do. Truth be told both men hoped when Shelby answered the add in the newspaper they both hoped she could sing and had acting and dancing ability because they wanted to spoil Rachel to the fullest in the arts. But when they heard Shelby sing they were amazed they were hoping for at least an OK voice but they were given a true gift because Rachel was 10 times better than Shelby. Rachel planed everything perfect Shelby left her house at in the morning at seven am but she couldn't drop it off that early because she didn't want her dads wondering where she went especially because it was early and they would get suspicious. So after school was her best bet because she was always with vocal adrenaline until 10 at night so she would make her trip then.

For Shelby the day was passing by very slow and her thoughts were often about the same things Rachel and vocal adrenaline but mostly Rachel wondering how on earth they would meet again in the world if Rachel didn't want to try again then she would just back off and realize she made a big mistake. That day December 18, 1994 was the best day of the Berry men's life but the worst for Shelby because she had to give up her baby that she longed for. she begged to get to hold her but she was denied that they gave her an envelope with a check for 50,000 in it, enough for living. she auditioned for everything Rent,lion King,Les Mis,Spring awakening,and the biggest disappointment wicked she longed for a role in it but didn't even gain an ensemble part. so she packed up her things after collage at NYU and came to Carmel with a teaching degree and vocal skills she was hired as an English teacher and vocal Adrenalin coach. After winning her first national title she felt that success she loaned for she one day hoped her fathers would enroll Rachel in Carmel because of there amazing music program best in the eastern part of the county but that day never came instead she went to McKinley the underdog school and sports centralized school that has only had a stable glee club for one looked at the clock and didn't realize that the day was almost over still without a plan she decided to go to vocal Adrenalin.

The last bell finally rung at school and Rachel rushed to the front doors so she could get to her car and drive over to Shelby's. she knew exactly where to go because when Shelby had her Lady Gaga outfit they went to Shelby's.  
>It was about a 15 minute drive from Lima she turned on some music and before she knew it she was there. she parked about a block away because just in case someone was there or Shelby came home her car wasn't there she she walked the rest of the way and saw one big huge problem . Jesse was there, crap it was spring break she thought "what am i going to do now he must be visiting from LA" and she really didn't want to see him so she decided she would come back she shouldn't be here for more than a few hours. She went to find some dinner in Carmel she found a nice dinner with some vegan options and ate then went to see if he was gone and with her luck he was so she went up to the mailbox and went though her bag found the CD kissed it and placed it in her mailbox. Then ran back to her car because Shelby would be back soon. As she was driving home she though that her dads are going to wonder where she was so she grabs Finn on the way home so it could look like they were together she walked in her house and said "hey dad,daddy Finn and i went out on a date sorry I didn't call I'm just going to take him home now. "OK Rach, hi Finn" her dads really liked Finn and trusted him. Thanks Finn i will see you tomorrow "I love you so much Rach" I love you too Finn. she drove home took a hot shower and went to bed wondering what was going to happen with her and her mother.<p>

wow guys i really respect all of you who write because its hard and very time consuming please review it only takes a few minutes

thanks guys ~Miranda~


	4. the song

Still looking for an awesome title you could help me pick one just give me some suggestions this will be open for a week and when i find the perfect title i will rename it disclaimer-if i owned glee it would be all about Rachel and Shelby would be in every episode

Shelby was very tired that day when she got home she quickly went to her mailbox put the mail on the table and went upstairs to get in some sweats and a t-shirt something she often didn't wear she was used to her heals and dress pants she went to make herself something to eat a lean cuisine naturally and while that was cooking she remembered her mail was still sitting there unopened. Her paycheck was there among her cable bill and mortgage bill she came across some thing else that was very different a circled shaped CD with her name on it in curly font in purple ink. omg she thought this cant be from who i thinks its from she quickly dug out her old CD player as she had an ipod dock as most modern people quickly plugged it in hands were shaking from how nervous she was popped the CD in its place and pushed play the first thing she heard was Rachels her Rachels voice and she said "m-Shelby (that broke Shelbys heart that Rachel couldn't even call her mom but i guess its better than ) you sang me a song to get your feelings out so i am going to do the same this pretty much says it all. Shelby recognized the song right away as Without You from Rent she sang it as an Audion song sense most of it was a female part.

Without you, the ground thaws the rain falls the grass grows

Without you, the seeds root the flowers bloom the children play

omg i never got to watch her play as a child

The stars gleam the poets dream the eagles fly without you

The Earth turns the sun burns but I die, without you

i feel the same exact way about her this whole thing has killed me

Without you, the breeze warms the girl smiles the cloud moves Rachel smiles without me

Without you, the tides change the boys run the oceans crash

The crowds roar the days soar the babies cry without you

my babie cry without me and always has

The moon glows the river flows but I die without you

The world revives colors renew but I know blue only blue lonely blue willingly blue Without you

Without you, the hand gropes the ear hears the pulse beats

Without you, the eyes gaze the legs walk the lungs breathe

The mind churns the heart yearns the tears dry without you

Life goes on but I'm gone 'cause I die, without you without you without you without you...

i need you Rachel i need you Shelby sobs i will come to you love i will come to you the tears eventually dry from Shelbys eyes but she will not give up on Rachel she will go on and find her if its the last thing she does she will go to her school tomorrow morning and see her she cant wait any loner she decides its my chance to make things right with my baby. Shelby went to bed that night with one thing on her mind getting Rachel back and for good this time!

hey guys the songs called without you from the fabulous Rent and please review there's going to be longer chapters i promise to get me to write those i need some inspiration so review review review more reviews more longer chapters i promise i have nothing but time i am on spring break so please review 


	5. dinner

faberryleyton-Thank you so much i will try to update as soon as i can but Thanks for reviewing aND to The person who said i need spell check i now run my chapters Though spell check sorry i just really wanted to get The summery up and please read it or don't review it at all Thank you!  
>aND to The person who said They like The plot Thank you aND i will make The paragraphs shorter next chapter =] aND how would i make a beta does anyone want The job?<p>

The next morning Shelby woKe up extra early to make herself loOK decent because she wasn't going into work on tI'me today she is missing The first half of The day to go see Rachel because she doesn't want to wait any loner she wants to fix what shes done now. Its obvias Rachel has always wanted Shelby in her life but Shelby got scared so she ran away from her problems she was scared That if They formed The boND she would be taken away again so she ran aND she regrets it everyday. She put on grey ruffled top wiTh a white cardigan aND dressy jeans she accessorized wiTh a long flattering necklace aND some sI'mple silver bangles,her hair was sleek aND strigThened aND sprayed some bur berry perfume aND was ready to go. She hasn't loOKed better in monThs aND is OK on how she loOKs. She grabs her keys aND heads out The door for her car. Next stop McKinley!

Rachel woke up That morning wondering if today was going to be The day That changed her life forever she woNDers This everyday but today just felt special aND so wiTh That she dressed up more Than usual she went to her closet picked out a tan dress wiTh ruffled flowers on The top aND ties in The back she bought it at forever 21 but has never worn it she was saving it for a special day aND today was going to be one. She just remembered what she did last nigh aND That's why she Thought it would be special because she mad e contact wiTh her moTher for The first tI'me in almost a year. She put on The dress and accessorize wiTh a long necklace as well it had Three silver leaves on it aND she put on some chunky bracelets in teal to add a pop of color. For her hair she curled it as always aND put her sI'mple mac makeup on her favorite eyeshadow in wood winked aND mascara she didn't need fouNDation cause she had perfect skin. AND last for her perfume she choose juicy couture's viva la juicy. She grabbed her school bad aND headed for school.

As i walked up to The doors of McKinley i got more nervous i decided i would go to Wills office first aND talk to hI'm. I knocked on The door aND i heard a faint come in so i entered she loOKed so shocked "well if it isn't Shelby Corncorn what a nice surprise take a seat" so your probably woNDering why I'm here said Shelby "well yeah kiND of' i want to reconnect wiTh Rachel "what" i really mean it This tI'me she needs me Will she wrote me a CD aND dropped it off at my house when i wasn't home aND The song was wiThout you from Rent she needs me. OK i see Shelby but why are you here anyway? well i cant just show up at her house wiTh her dads home so i came here is There anyway i can talk to her at some point today? Well i will pull up her schedule aND see what period she has free lets see 1st period she has coOKing 2ND period she has global 3rd period she has chorus 4Th period she has biology 5Th period she has lunch which could work 6Th period she has English 7Th period she maTh 8Th period she has applied Theater aND 9Th she has a study hall. OK Thanks will i Think lunch will be my best bet can you tell her to bring her lunch to The choir room 5Th period? AND maybe just maybe she could get out of english? Well I am pretty tight wiTh so i don't see why she would miND seeing she has not missed one class all year said Will. OK Thank you so much will so i went to grab some lunch my self aND before i knew it, it was tI'me to go back to McKinley. As i walked into The choir room it was only two minutes before The bell would ring. Hey will did you get Rachel to agree to eat in here? Yes i did she usually eats in here wiTh Quinn aND Finn but I'm sure They will leave when They see you. RING RING RING omg its time

I went to find Quinn and Finn so we could all go The The choir room and eat like normal we all became really good frieNDs a few monThs ago so we eat lunch aND catch up on our day we went to our lockers to grab our lunches aND walked in. I went to open The door and i see a tall dark haried women aND my heart was racing omg is That her i asked my 's going to be That special day i cant wait t o meet her. I got rid of Quinn aND Finn because if They didn't They were going to get The coach corcoarn stare aND That in its self is a nightmare. OK here we go i opened The door aND There she was she turned arouND aND our eyes meet i dropped my pink aND green lunch pail wiTh my vegan lunch in it aND ran towards her aND ran into her arms aND she hugged me back aND said now This is how we should have meet. So i take it you got my CD? Yes i did aND it made me realize That i don't want to be away from you now we may not have what most moTher aND daugThers have but That's OK what we have is plenty enough for me! So They spent The next hour talking about what agrangmets They were going to make. This is what They came up wiTh Rachel would stay wiTh her dads on The week days aND wiTh Shelby on The weekeNDs aND she could take The guest room aND make it her own. mo-Shelby does your oTher family know about me?  
>NO baby They don't. Oh,but why not? Well my parents wouldn't ever approve of what i did aND if i try to tell Them now i fear it will do more damage i do plan on telling Them right away but i really don't know what They will Think but if They want to meet you I guess we will go from There. The bell for 7Th period rang rachie you have to go to maTh but i will pick you up after school aND we can finally go out to dinner like you wanted later. OK mom i love you. Those were The best words Shelby has ever heard, I love you too baby aND Thanks for calling me mom! They hugged aND she was off to maTh happy as ever Finn aND Quinn were in The maTh class aND wanted to hear everyThing so she told Them about The weekeNDs aND her graNDparents aND how Shelby loves her no matter what. I am so happy for you Rach said Finn aND gave her a light peck on her lips. The day went by very fast she went to Theater where They did some acting exercises aND Then study hall she studied for a biology test. She went out The doors to fiND her moTher waiting in a black SUV aND smiled as she got in because in her miND she was The luckiest girl in The whole world. Over dinner They talked about Shelby's high school days what she did in her spare tI'me aND what Rachels childhood was like Shelby soOKed up as much as That as possible. Soon There food came Rachel ordered a vegan lagassa aND Shelby orderd a chicken salade wiTh itailan dressing. They also dissused when Rachel was going to tell her faThers she decided tongiht she would aND Shelby was going to go wiTh Rachel so Things wont get out of hand and to explain That Shelby wasn't going to steal Rachel away from her faThers but she can be shared among The Three of Them. The rest of dinner went amazing aND They were very happy to find eachoTher<p>

OK so That was my longest chapter aND i hope you enjoyed it aND The dree i pictured for Rachel i actually have aND i saw it aND Thought Rachel as soon as i saw it aND That played a big part of why i bought it aND i can get a picture of it if you would like aND Rachels school schedule is actually mine from 10Th grade which is The grade i am in now i like to add personal touches to The story it makes it more personal but as always please review oh aND if you Think This story is too perfect Then i agree i am deffentialy going to add some drama aND spark to The story in The next chapter i write

love always ~miraNDa~ i really need a beta so if anyone is interessed in the job please tell me and tell me how to do it that would be great


	6. happily ever afteror maybe not

As Shelby and Rachel were driving home Shelby could tell that something was wrong with her baby after working with kids for a long period of time she can really understand them and know when some things wrong. Baby whats wrong? I am just very scared for us to go to my dads they wanted me all to themselves what if they still think that way i would not be able to stand it if i could not see you anymore. Aw baby it would kill me to but lets think positively. Shelby grabbed rachels and put it in her own for comfort they were almost to rachels house, and Shelby was just as nervous but choose to be strong for rachel she always has to be strong and not show weakness because then people might not take her serisailly thats why she acts like that with her glee kids because they need to respect her and even fear her.

They pulled up in front of rachels house and sat in the car for a moment and Shelby said to rachel,"if things go wrong and i am somehow kicked out and they do not want anything to do with me then call me by ten if they take your phone then i will come back to make sure every things ok i love you rachel" I love you too mom and one single tear slid down rachels right cheek. Do not cry rach it's going to be ok i promise you are 16 and you are now free to make your own choices if need be. But that was one thing Shelby could not promise she really did not know if things were going to be ok and that scared her so much.

They walked up to rachels front porch unlocked the door and walked in "hey dads where home" oh is Finn with you come on in. Actually can we all go sit in the family room we have something we need to discus. Rach please tell me your not pregnant! God no daddy why would you think that it's not Finn whose with me its Shelby.  
>Rachel you Know who Shelby is? yes daddy i do shes my get in here now we need to discus something shelbys here and the only thing i cam think of is she wants rachel back we cant have that we just cant!<p>

Shelby was the one who spoke up first i know you may have a lot of questions we and rachel meant about a year ago and it did not work out things were complicated and we were both very shocked but things have sunken in and we want a relationship for real this time rachel will stay with you one the weekdays and with me on the weekends so that way shes here more than in Carmel with me i thought that seems pretty fair said rachel. NO NO NO NO said the men rachel is ours you signed her away and shes ours not yours you never even wanted her. THATS FAR FROM THE TRUTH AND YOU KNOW IT said Shelby you wouldn't even let me hold her i wanted her so badly you could see it in my eyes but you gave me the money and left you didn't even care how the mother of your child felt. Do you know how much that hurt me? It still does you know thats why I found a plan around your stupid contract.

Shelby i think its time for you to leave said Leroy. Wait maybe we could work something out said Hiram after all rach is a very special person and you would be dumb if you didn't want her in your life. NO i will not stand for this Shelby leave now said Leroy. She got up said goodbye to rachel and walked out the door.

Rachel what the hell were you thinking said Leroy. I just wanted a mother said rachel already in tears. Were we not enough for you rachel he said. You guys were the best its just i really wanted a mother and theres so much she and only she can teach me. Its very apparent you don't want me anymore so i am not going to take part in this world ether. He went to the gun cabinet and came back and said "theres something you should know about me before i go to do this before you were born i had major emoional problems and i was a bit pyhso i went to every rehab in the state ask Shelby or ask daddy. Its true said the man. So now i am going to do something that you and only you will have to live with he took the gun up to his husbands head and pulled the trigger and blood went everywhere rachel screamed in terror then he went over to rachel and pointed it at her and said but when you were born they just went away but i felt you pulling away not spending a lot if time at home and that hurt so the problems started back up. He took the gun off her head and shot himself both Berry men were dead!

Rachel grabbed her iphone...mom they're dead sobbing uncontrollably what said Shelby THERE DEAD mom they said all Leroy killed both of them and they blamed me they said they had emotional problems and to ask you is it true? Yes baby it is but they went away as soon as i got pregnant so i did not make anything of it. They said they felt me slipping away so the problems started back up. oh baby i am so sorry its all my fault, no mom it's not they haven't been all that nice to me they would always be mad whenever i would go out and leave them behind like they always wanted me too them self and went i got home they would hit me and be rude and lock me in my room thats why i have always longed for you i am not glad there dead but in a way i kind of am they never loved me they loved the fact that i was a star and talented and i would become famous and they said i would have to pay them back for all the lessons and trips they took me on when i was famous i was scared what if I don't become famous then what would they do. Baby just always know i will love you know matter if your the most unknown person in the world. Thanks mom will you please come pick me up and i wont be going to school tomorrow i am in a lot of pain right now. Will you stay on the phone with me i am really scared. Of course baby

Can i live with you mommy? Yes of coarse you can baby we can decorate your room however you want to. But first we will have to talk to the police and have a court herring so we can settle things with that and don't worry baby i live in your school district so you don't have to move schools. We are going to have a good life aren't we mom. Yes rach we are because we are together.

For those of you are saying this is unrealistic your probably right it sent real but thats what fanfiction is i needed a way to get rid of her dada for my story that way the plot wont have pointless characters in it. I am still looking for that perfect title and a beta so tell me if you would like to help with either of theses things

thanks ~Miranda~ oh and please review


	7. rachels special song

Thanks for all of your kind support I love you all! 33

Shelby got to rachels house in less than 10 minutes thats her new record she also got the cops over explained what happened and they brough over body bags and took them away and went to find rachel she run to her mother and gave her a big hug and dident let go she said rachel im so sorry i dident think this would happen. Its not your fault mom nor is it fine lets just put this behind us and start over. She broke the hug and said "hi my names Rachel Berry and i am your daughter" and shelby couldent help but laugh a little and played along and said "hi my names shebly and im your mom". Why dont we go up to your room and pack some things and we get the rest tomarrow. "ok mom"

They spent about an hour in her room they packed some clothes, makeup, toiletris, her school stuff,her laptop,her ihome and lastly the stuffed panda Finn gave her.  
>Thank you mom for helping me and loveing me all my life and bever giving up on us. I am so glad you said that rachel I love you so much rachel. They were just about to walk out the door to leave when Rachel said something "my cats" what was that rachel? "my cats i cant just leave them here can we bring them with us mom? Sure i have always wanted some pets what are there names sweetie? Sheila and Lea. oh those are very cute names thanks said rachel. They both called here names and they came running and they grabbed the cats food and dishes and litter box and headed to there house. Shelby showed rachel her room got her settled in and they both took showers rachel had to own bathroom as well as a huge closet. When i moved here i picked that room out for you and imagined how you would decorate it and now i actually get to see what you do with it i cant wait to see what you deicde to do with it. What do you say we head to bed honey? Ok mom but do you think i could sleep with you i am still a little bit shaken with what happened and dont think im ready to sleep on my won yet. I was hoping you would ask that i have never gotten to do it when you were little and would love to now. Thats werid i have never gotten to sleep with my dads in ther bed because they sasid no that i have to be strong and be a big girl.<br>This made Shelby want to cry they were horrible tugted rachel in and said good night. Mom will you sing to me? Sure baby. She dimed the lights and began to sing.

When you ask me, who I am:  
>What is my vision? And do I have a plan?<br>Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?  
>I hear the words in my head, but I push them away.<p>

'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
>I live for the perfect day.<br>I love till it hurts like crazy,  
>I hope for a hero to save me.<br>I stand for the strange and lonely,  
>I believe there's a better place.<br>I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
>But I pray anyway.<p>

And I don't know What tomorrow brings The road less traveled Will it set us free?  
>Cause we are taking it slow,<br>These tiny legacies.  
>I don't try and change the world;<br>But what will you make of me?

Rachel began to dose off but shelby decided to keep siging anyway just to make sure she was alseep

'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
>I live for the perfect day.<br>I love till it hurts like crazy,  
>I hope for a hero to save me.<br>I stand for the strange and lonely,  
>I believe there's a better place.<br>I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
>But I pray anyway.<p>

With the slightest of breezes We fall just like leaves As the rain washes us from the ground We forget who we are We can't see in the dark And we quickly get lost in the crowd

'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
>I live for the perfect day.<br>I love till it hurts like crazy,  
>I hope for a hero to save me.<br>'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
>I live for the perfect day.<br>I love till it hurts like crazy,  
>I hope for a hero to save me.<br>I stand for the strange and lonely,  
>I believe there's a better place.<br>I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
>But I pray anyway.<p>

Rachel was fully alseep by now and shelby tucked her in and kissed the top of her head and got in bed her self and slept with rachel cuddled up to her side she could really get used to this!

Now for thoes of you saying that rachel bounced back too quick or she should have been sader if you know rachel she is a very bubbly person and can bounce back very qucikly and does not stay sad for very long and what her dads did to her i wouldent be all that sad ethier. The song was I Stand by Idina Menzalcheck it out if you havent already its amazing the cats names came from lea micheles cat names sheila is on of her cats in real lifes name and lea because thats her first name and i could not find the her other cats name in real life

thanks as always review ~miranda~


	8. finally moving on

It was around 10 when Shelby felt rachel start to stir and move. Hi baby how did you sleep? Good said rachel. Wait mom why arent you not at carmel said rachel? I took the day off so we could spent some time togetter and get your things from your house and talk to the cops about what happened so they can have your statements and we need to settle things with the bank because your fathers left all the money they had to you and the house and both cars,so we need to get the money in a savings account with the money i have saved for mom what money,well when i was in NyC i promised to always make sure you dident have to do what I did and stuggle for money to have your dreams come true.

Thank you so much mom I love you said rachel, baby i love you and Rachel got ready for the day the first stop on there list was the police station so they could get the hard part out of the day. They were asked some simple questions with Shelby holding Rachels hand the entrie time for support and comfort. So ma'm what happened so shelby told them every thing from wanting to find rachel and how her dads were sick people and they wouldent even reason with her and she even said she didetn want to steal rachel she told them how it dident work out the first time but the pain was so bad and unbareable for both to not have a releship and how that pain was now liffted.

The police granted Shelby full custoty and they said a court date wasent needed and they could go on about there lifes.  
>The next stop was the bank from the money shelby saved up from the pay at carmel sense she got paid alot of her glee club rachel have over 20,000 and then with her dads the total was brought up to 100,000 Shelby new Rachels family had alot of money because of how spoiled rachel appered to be they could not spoil her with what she truly wanted which was love but shelby will now be giving her all of that. Now that was the hard was over stuff they went over to rachels now old house to get the rest of her stuff and get her new cars that were now hers. One she was gonna sell because she dident need both she decided to keep the nicer of the two a prius in dark blue she loved that car the most and it fit her personailty much better than the big black Hummer next to it.<p>

Now they were in rachels room packing up smaller things in boxes and waited for the moving truck to take bigger things.  
>She had a bed and other bigger things at shelbys and she dident need any of her beding but she did want her lamps and her room decorations and her huge box of playbills and broadway posters. She would take the big screen tv in the family room along with the XBOX 360 and the kinect and her exercise stuff. BUt other than that she would leave the rest of the stuff for when she sells the house the things can be included becasue she dident want the house anymore after what happened there she didetn know who would other than her stage in the basement she wouldent miss any of it.<p>

As rachel walked down stairs she saw blood everywhere from her fathers and screamed for Shelby she came rushing down the stairs almost falling. Baby whats wrong? But when she saw what rachel saw she new what was wrong she made a mental note to hire someeone to come clean this up before they put it on the market.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly now they could do what ever they wanted to do now that the hard stuff was over they were going to stay home the rest of the week so they could get settlted in. Shelbys glee club would be excited to be getting some time off for personal things they wanted to do, Shelby dident mind giving them a break every now and then because they worked very hard so they deserved it

Tomarrow would be thursday and so they would unpack everyting and create rachels room. They went to the paint store and rachel picke out a light pink and a emerland green for poke a dots on top of the pick because pink goes good with green.

The day passed and it was time for bed and both needed the sleep so they fell alseep fast and rachel slept with shelby again and she didetn mind she gets to catch up on what she missed when rachel was younger and she could deffiently get used to this

OK so has anyone seen wicked I have let me no if the rreview section i saw it in march and loved it it was amazing thats why there are often wicked references in the chapters. Anyway you know what to do rewiew!

thanks ~miranda~ 


	9. Shopping and Heart to Hearts

Spell Check Your Text or Website Right Now!  
>Free Online Spell Checker. Fast and Accurate Results. No Software Required.<br>OrSpell Check Your Text Language: English (change)

The only way I own glee is on DVD _

one day has passed and it was now Friday and Rachel and Shelby spent some quality time together Rachel learned of her mothers teen life some more what shows she had seen and some more of her family and went through her collection of playbills and other Broadway things. Shelby learned what competitions Rach had won over the years and was very impressed to find that she won her first vocal one at three months old. They went shopping for vegan food and were going to go shopping for clothes tomorrow. Rachel was making great progress and even starting to take naps on her own but she sleeping with Shelby at night.

Later that day they worked on Rachel's room the paint was already on the walls and her decorations were all put up she was a huge picture frame with all of her playbills in it and another for her tickets because if its one thing her and her dads did enjoy together it was going to NYC to see things on Broadway. Her lamp was the same at her dads a tall floor lamp with chunky beads on it and the one for her bed table to match. They even bought a special table for her gold star cup that Shelby had got her, it is her favorite item and she even said if there was ever a fire that's the one thing she would try to save and that made Shelby very happy and like Rachel really loved her mother. They bought a new shower curtain for rachel's bathroom along with some sink accessories and towels. The shower curtain had gold stars all over it and so did the towels.

Shelby let Finn come over for dinner because she hasn't seen him sense Tuesday when she was in really liked Finn and thought he was a good kid but if he broke Rachel's heart he would be dealing with the coach that her glee kids feared. Soon it was time for Finn to go home. Bye Finn said Shelby i will see you soon hopefully. Bye Shelby i hope too see you soon as well, Shelby let him call her by her first name because he feared her and did not want him too so she thought that would break the ice.

Soon it was time for bed because they would need plenty of sleep because tomorrow was clothes shopping because she has never got to take Rachel shopping and well they had allot of money and it was shelby's favorite activity and well the way Rachel dressed is going to be a thing of the past.

They both slept in a little and woke up at about 10am and got ready for a fun day out. Shelby helped Rach pick out an outfit that she approved of and she picked a nice pair of skinny jeans the only pair of jeans she owned and a ruffled read top. They got in Shelby's car and headed towards the mall. The first place they went to was forever 21 and bought a lot of sweaters because it was October and would soon be getting cold. But unlike the old sweaters Rachel was used to wearing these ones were very nice they spent 200 dollars in that store but Shelby loved every minute of it and planned of spending a lot more than that.

After they went to Hollister after buying 500 dollars worth of jeans shirts a few not ugly skirts and perfume they decided to grab some lunch. They were seated and Shelby noticed that Rachel was very quite and asked what whats wrong and she burst into tears. Rachie whats wrong? Said Shelby, well its just that nobody's ever done this for me I always had to shop for myself and I never knew what to buy and that's why I always dressed so badly and I am just really lucky to have you that's all and i just really love you. Aw baby I love you too. With that off of Rachel's chest they enjoyed the rest of the day which included shopping Victoria's Secret because Shelby just loved the pink line and Rachel would look adorable in it and they also went to Aero,kohls,Charlotte Ruse,Bath and Body Works and one more special stop that Rachel had no clue about

They pulled into a plaza with a Vera Bradley, Sephora, and a Juicy Couture. Mom which one of these stores are we going to? All of them said Shelby, are you serious? Asked Rachel. Yep we are getting you a new backpack purse, perfume and tons of makeup. But mom you have already spent so much money said Rachel. Like i said honey we have tons of money and i am still working and no matter what Carmel has to pay me until retirement no matter what so we are all sent lets go Rach!

The first place they went to was Juicy Couture and they picked out a perfume and purse. The perfume was in Peace Love Juicy and the purse was a medium sized bag it was pink and black and would look great with the backpack that they would get at the Vera store. Next they went to Sephora and got makeup in the brands Urban Decay, Philosophy,Tarte,Nars,Too Faced and many other smaller brands. The next stop was the one Rachel was looking forward too the most Vera Bradley she tried year after year to get her dads to take her there but they said that 100 dollars for a backpack was dumb but spending 1000 dollars for lessons in everything in the arts wasn't, that's one thing her dads did they never cared what she wanted only what they thought she should have and the bag isn't what they wanted for her.

They walked in and Rachel was bouncing up and down and she told her mother that shes always wanted on of these bags and how her dads wouldn't let her. She picked out a laptop backpack like the ones everyone at school had she got it in one of there new prints viva la Vera and she loved it she also got a pencil case to match as well as a lunch pal.

They pulled into the drive way and after 4 trips to the car they finally got all the stuff to Rachel's room and arranged all of her clothes by color and then all of her makeup and perfume. She put everything needed for school on Monday in her new bags. They still had Sunday to get last minute things ready for her return to school and glee club on Monday.

Rachel decided to sleep with Shelby once more and they said good night and just when she thought Rachel was asleep she leaned over and said thanks mom by the way this was the best day of my life and that even tops when my dads took me to see wicked in NYC. She snuggled into Shelby closer and that's how they stayed for the rest of night.

Thanks guys i really liked this chapter it was so fun and easy to write i think i am getting the hang of this writing stuff :)

OH and if its not too much to ask I would like my total reviews to be 10 before i update again i gave you guys 2 chapters because i felt bad for not updating in a while but i need 10 before i update again Thanks ~Miranda~


End file.
